


Pup

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Wolves of Wallstreet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince takes Jeff home after biting him, and takes another taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup

**Author's Note:**

> For Charles, who inflicted another fandom upon me. Gay werewolf film--perhaps gayer than Underworld. How could I NOT write it? After Jeff is bitten and wakes up, he rubs both sides of his neck to check for blood. So, I'm giving him a reason to.

"Go," Dyson had said. "Take care of your pup."

Dyson could be a righteous prick sometimes, but Vince was glad for the free reign. Appearances, after all, needed to be maintained. Jeff was barely mobile as Vince half-carried him up to his apartment. The room had an old, lived-in smell that clung to Jeff's clothes but didn't belong to him. He'd have to make sure to set up Jeff in a real apartment, one that didn't reek of poverty and desperation.

Jeff mumbled and groaned as Vince lowered him to the sleeping bag twisted on the floor. His arms fell out loosely, pliable as a doll as Vince started to remove his clothes. "Poor pup," he muttered as he slid the tie out from around Jeff's neck. "Not even a bed."

There was barely a drop of blood on the collar of Jeff's shirt. Vince had nursed the wound carefully, licking it until the flesh began to heal, preternaturally fast. Only a few smears remained, still wet and glistening. Vince licked his lips, tasting it again. Such tender flesh, such sweet blood... A low growl rumbled through his body, and he nearly tore the buttons off Jeff's shirt to get it open. He bunched the shirt down around his shoulders, revealing more of his neck as he ran his hands down Jeff's chest to his belt.

His own scent mingled with Jeff's right where he had bitten him. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the way they mingled, marking the boy as his own. His lips just touched the fading wound, his teeth almost grazing the bruise, when he pulled himself back. He let go of Jeff's belt and sat back on his heels. Jeff looked like a feast laid out before him, ready to be ravished.

It was so easy to flip Jeff over, to slide his shirt all the way off, to cover him with his body. Vince nuzzled his nose against the short hair behind Jeff's ears. Even with so many layers between them, his skin tingled with Jeff's transformation. He could feel it all the way to his bones; Jeff was becoming part of his blood. His pack.

"Mine," Vince whispered into Jeff's ear. Jeff whimpered back, a sleepy noise of... Vince sniffed the air again, and smiled. It seemed his little pup was enjoying the attention. Vince laved Jeff's neck, starting at the bump of his spine and following around to the unbitten side. His blood smelled just as sweet there.

Vince delighted in the subtle shift in his body, the predator tearing through the thin skin of humanity. His teeth grew to sharp, fine points, making his jaw ache with the need to bite, to tear, to devour.

He rubbed his lips on the delicate veins of Jeff's neck, purring low in his throat until he could feel a small, answering noise from his boy. Then he laid his teeth down, gently nipping at the skin. The thin flesh tore beneath his razor sharp teeth, and long gashes drooled hot blood. Vince sealed his mouth around the tears, letting his mouth fill before he swallowed.

The blood was hot, spicy with the wolf just emerging in Jeff. He tasted different, but it was still good. So tempting. The blood was good, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to bite harder--he ached with the need to devour every morsel of Jeff's tender flesh, but he held himself back once more. Already the gashes were healing under his lips. He licked and sucked the wounds until they too were gone.

He shouldn't have done that. There was no way he could have resisted, but now he wanted more. He wanted to tear off the rest of Jeff's clothes and take him right there, show him exactly to whom he belonged. He could still smell Jeff's arousal in the air, hear the needful groans as his hips bumped back into Vince's groin.

With a final lick, Vince peeled himself off Jeff's back, forcing himself to back away from the temptation of his body. It wasn't time yet. They needed to be sure that he'd be loyal to the pack, that he could handle it all. Then, and only then, would Vince finish the process, and make Jeff his all the way.

He savored the last traces of blood on his mouth, cleaning his teeth until he could smile without a stain. After so many years, the cleanup was second nature, but he took his time now, lingering. His entire body throbbed with need, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all until he'd hunted. Already his predator's instincts stretched out, seeking the perfect prey.

"Soon," Vince promised.


End file.
